The present invention is directed to a manually operated drilling or chiseling tool with a suction apparatus equipped with a separating device releasably connected to the tool.
Suction apparatuses are used for withdrawing drill chips and drilled materials generated, when concrete, rock or the like is worked on.
A drilling or chiseling tool with suction apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,501 where the separating device is a filter bag. Such a filter bag has the disadvantage that the fine porous walls of the bag are rapidly blocked by very fine dust, accordingly, the air flow required for withdrawing the drilled material and circulating through the filter bag encounters resistance with a resulting reduction in the suction capability.